PRJF: A New Begining
by goldjackal17
Summary: With Dai-Shi defeated the Rangers thought they might get a break, But they were wrong. Now they face five Pai-Zhuq Masters who had been locked away since the great beast war for the crime of betrayal. Casey/Lily, Jarrod/Camille, and will be RJ/Fran later.


**Power Rangers Jungle Fury**

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 1: Feeling Lost

Casey locked the door to the pizza parlor after his two friends Theo and Lily walked out to go on their date. He turned around and ran a hand through his light brown hair.

"What's wrong, Casey?" RJ asked looking up at the young tiger master.

"I don't know RJ, I just feel a little lost is all." Casey answered.

"Why is...?" RJ started to ask but was cut off by the alarm from up in the loft they both turned around and ran up the stairs.

RJ ran to the table next to his chair grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. The image it showed was that of a band of Rin-Shi attacking down town.

"Let's go!" Casey called over to him from the vines.

"Right!" RJ nodded his head an ran over grabbed one of the vines and they both swung and shot down the tube.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They got to the scene and looked around at all the Rin-Shi that were there, "Damn there's got to be at least a hundred of them!" Casey exclaimed.

"Alright, you ready?" RJ asked.

Casey nodded and pulled out his Solar Morpher, RJ flipped open his Wolf Morpher as Casey put the sunglasses over his eyes, "JUNGLE BEAST; SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" they both called out.

Casey felt that familiar surge of power as the ranger suit formed on his body and the light died away to reveal the Rin-Shi turning toward the two rangers, he turned his helmeted head in RJ's direction and saw him in the violet uniform of the Wolf Ranger already facing his first few Rin-Shi. He turned his head back toward the few that stood in front of him and joined the fray. He threw a couple hard punches at the two that came at him from the front and sent a kick at one that tried to sneak up behind him. As the battle waged Rin-Shi dropped like flies as Casey left all the anger he had been holding in since he had heard the exchange between Theo and the girl who held his heart the night before.

One of the Rin-Shi ended up getting the drop on him and kicked him in the back sending him flying into the side of a parked car which just pissed him off even more.

"Thats it I've had it, Call to the Beast inside, FREE THE TIGER!" and with that his Tiger spirit shot out and tore through the remaining foot soldiers.

RJ fell to the ground as the two that had been holding onto him were torn apart by the rampaging Tiger spirit, he turned toward Casey to see him engaged in a fierce battle with three of the stragglers that had somehow avoided getting torn to shreds by the Tiger that now sent a fierce roar into the air as it dissipated and returned to Casey who had just destroyed the last Rin-Shi in the area.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile Theo and Lily walked into the JKP building and up to the loft as they reached the top of the staircase Theo grinned over at Lily and nodded, "I had a feeling there was nothing more between us then a good friendship but I had to give it a try." he said.

"I know and I glad you did so we could move on from the crush we had." she said as she heard a fierce roar come from what sounded like outside the pizza parlor.

"Did you hear that?" Theo asked as he and she both heard another two roars come from both the Cheetah and the Jaguar.

"Yeah that was the Tiger and it sounded...Oh Shit, Casey's pissed off about something." Lily realized.

Five minuets later the door downstairs slammed shut and Casey came storming up the stairs grabbed his duffel bag that he took with him to the Pai-Zunq academy when he needed some time alone.

Theo looked at the Tiger masters face as he stormed back passed him and Lily and saw the mixed look of anger and hurt on Casey's face, looked over at Lily and it all fell into place why he had been acting so standoffish that day. He ran to his stuff packed his bag and followed Casey.

"Theo should I come too?" Lily asked as she watched Theo start to follow Casey down the stairs he turned his head to look at her over his shoulder.

"No this is something that I need to take care of, we'll be back in a couple of days, I know some of what he's going through so I should be able to help him get everything back in place." Theo said as he headed downstairs and out the door after his friend.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Casey didn't realize he had been followed until him and Theo arrived at the academy, "Why did you follow me?" Casey asked his black haired friend.

"Because I've been through the same thing your going through right now." Theo answered.

"BULLSHIT!" Casey yelled at him.

"Casey there's no need to yell."

"Your right Theo sorry."

"Now as I said I've been through the same thing, your afraid your losing your chance with the girl who holds your heart, but just so you know your not."

"What?" Casey asked.

"You still have a chance."

"How I thought you and she were together now?"

"No, the whole reason of me asking her out yesterday was to see if there was anything between the two of us and it turns out it was just an infatuation." Theo said.

"So your saying I still have a chance with her.

Theo nodded, "Now since were here why don't we see how the students are doing and help the other Masters since we have the next two days off. Who knows maybe it will help you piece together how your going to ask Lily out." Theo grinned at him.

"I could still use a small break from JKP." Casey said, "I think I'll stay here for a few days, oh and Theo thanks."

Theo nodded and Casey turned and walked toward his old quarters.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lily sat in the loft above Jungle Karma Pizza looking around remembering all the good and bad times that happened while her and the other Jungle Fury Rangers were fighting Dai-Shi.

_At times I actually miss the weekly fights against Dai-Shi's minions._ She thought as she looked over toward the monitor system setup RJ had.

She looked over toward the training weapons and saw that both her Training Bo and Training Mace sat right next to Casey's Training Chucks and Training Sabers, she grinned at the images that started flashing through her mind of the day Casey had acquired the Shark Sabers.

She saw him morphed fighting the monster with the sabers and remembered him combining the two blades into one to perform the finishing move that knocked the monster out.

_Why do I keep thinking about Casey? _She asked herself.

_Because you didn't realize it at the time but when you told him you only saw him as a brother you lied to him._ A small voice in the back of her head said.

She turned toward the stairs to head down to the kitchen of the pizza parlor and just about jumped out of her skin, RJ stood leaning against the wall at the top of the steps with a small smile on his face.

"Jesus, RJ you scared me, how long have you been standing there?" Lily asked.

"Long enough to see that you finally realized what, me, Fran, and Dominic saw growing between you and Casey the past couple of months, and I saw it in Casey today."

"How?"

"Did you not hear the loud roar that the Tiger made?"

"Yeah, but what dose...?" She started to ask then realized why Casey seemed so pissed off when he stormed through the loft, "Oh Shit, I hope I didn't mess up my chance with him."

"I don't think you did, Lil." RJ reassured her.

"I hope not." Lily said.

"Lily, trust me you didn't. That's why Theo followed him."

"Alright."

Just then the door downstairs opened and closed, and two people came up the stairs, one was the blond haired Rhino Ranger Dominic, and his girlfriend of the past few days Fran.

"RJ, we've got a problem!" Dominic said.

"What?" the Wolf Master asked.

"These." Dominic said as he pulled five glass orbs out of his backpack.

"Oh No, are those what I think they?"

"Yes and all five have been released!"

"OH SHIT!" RJ exclaimed.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Wait, I'll explain it all to everyone. But first things first Casey and Theo need to get back here." RJ said.

"Their already on their way, oh and Lily it's about time you realized you liked Casey, me and Fran saw it the day I showed up." Dominic said at first serious but letting a grin play across his face as he turned to look at the yellow ranger.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Casey and Theo were in a hurry as they got back into the city and headed toward JKP, "What do you think is going on?" Theo asked as he grabbed the handle bars of the roofed moped.

"I don't know, but it sounded urgent so we better get back there a quick as possible." Casey said as he pulled open the door of the JKP jeep and swung into the drivers seat.

They pulled into Jungle Karma's parking lot five minutes later, Theo shut off the moped as Casey jumped out of the Jeep, they both ran inside and up to the loft. As the two reached the top of the stairs the others looked up.

"What's going on?" Casey asked looking over at RJ.

"Well back in the Great Beast War there was five Pai-Zhuq masters that turned over to Dai-Shi's side and fought against the rest of the Order of the Claw, these five masters were the only Pai-Zhua members who ever willingly fought for Dai-Shi." RJ told them.

"So what happened to them?" Theo asked.

"Well they were imprisoned in five crystal orbs."

"So why are you even bringing this up unless..." Casey stopped.

"They have all been released, and fyi I still hurt like hell." Dominic said.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because they kicked my ass up one side and down the other." Dominic answered.

The alarm then sounded and they all looked over toward the monitor that RJ had left on earlier to see a man who looked to be in his late twenties early thirties leading a band of Rin-Shi on an attack in the middle of the city.

"Alright the first fight, you all ready?" Casey asked.

"Let's do it!" The others said.

Casey led the way over to the vines an all five rangers shot out tube, "Good luck!" Fran called after them.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They got to the scene and looked around to see the Rin-Shi terrorizing the city, "Ah, the Jungle Fury Rangers." Said the man standing on top of a totaled car.

The rangers all looked up at the man, his long tied back black hair moved in the slight breeze, "Master Hiss, why are you doing this the war was over a long time ago?" RJ asked.

"The war will not be over until animals rule this world!" Hiss said.

"Alright, looks like we do this the hard way, Ready?" Casey asked as he pulled out his morpher.

"Ready!" The other four said, following Casey's lead Theo and Lily fitted their Solar Morphers over their eyes as RJ flipped his open and Dominic's appeared from his bracelet, "JUNGLE BEAST; SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" they called out and in a burst of multi-colored light the five were transformed.

"Rin-Shi, Attack!" Hiss yelled, the foot soldiers turned on the rangers and advanced.

Casey lead his team into horde of the black, white, and red clad warriors and began delivering fierce blows to the Rin-Shi as they closed in on them. He threw several punches at them as they tried to put the red ranger on the defense but every time they tried he would just fight harder.

Theo sent a few of the warriors flying into a concrete wall and a few others sprawling to the ground. One Rin-Shi tried to get the drop on him but failed miserably as Theo whipped out his Jungle Tonfa and started to destroy everyone of the Rin-Shi that came into contact with his deadly strikes.

Lily grinned inside her helmet as she made more of the foot soldiers fall beneath the swings of her Jungle Bo, _Now this is more like it._ She thought twirling her weapon around and hitting the Rin-Shi behind her with a hard blow to its abdomen.

"Spin Fury!" RJ called, and an energy boomerang shot out of his Wolf Morpher and sliced through five of the Rin-Shi advancing on him as he sent another flying with a Roundhouse Kick to the chin.

Dominic hacked his way through the remaining Rin-Shi with his Rhino Morpher's blade mode until he had destroyed all the ones nearest him. A few more split of from the ones attacking the other rangers and started to advance toward him but he was ready for them, he flipped his morpher's blade back so it was back to its normal mode, "Rhino Morpher, Stampede!" he called as energy bolts shot from tips of the claws on the morpher each and everyone of the warriors that one of the bolts hit fell to the ground and disappeared.

The rangers all grouped back together after all of the Rin-Shi were destroyed and faced Master Hiss.

"You may have won this battle rangers but the war will be won by us!" Master Hiss said as he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Power Down!" the rangers said and the power suits dissipated from around their bodys.

"Alright, let's get back." RJ said leading the way back to Jungle Karma.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When they walked through the door the sun was already starting its decent, "Lily can I talk to you for a minute?" Casey asked.

"Sure." Lily said and followed him back outside.

The other three rangers and Fran watched as they had a small exchange of words, Lily nodded her head, and they both began to smile.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well heres my newest fan-fic I hope you all liked it and please review, theres more of this story to come so let me know how it is. Constructive criticism will be taken into account, Flames will be ignored, if you don't like, it don't read it. If you liked it add it to your alerts so you know when I post a new chapter.

Sincerely, Your friend and fellow writer,

Goldjackal17


End file.
